


Adam

by Phantomschild



Series: Adam [1]
Category: Adam (2009), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Autism, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Sad Phone Calls, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:11:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomschild/pseuds/Phantomschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham gets an unexpected call that leaves him devastated and caring for another human being. No, this is not a Father/Son kind of story.</p><p>This is probably going to be a one-shot series, so I'll need prompts and all that Jazz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adam

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetad(?) so I am responsible for all typo's and poor writing quality.

   Will Graham gasped as a hand landed on his shoulder, effectively wrenching him from his mind palace.  Looking up, Will realized that it was Beverly Katz who had completely ripped him from the visions of death and blood.  Oh, and apparently she had been speaking for quite some time.

Shaking his head, Will stood and turned away from the mangled corpse that he could barely identify as a woman and faced Beverly. Actually there had been three bodies all female but this girl in particular, short blonde hair and dull blue eyes, had been completely different from what the profile suggested that their serial killer preferred.   Collecting what little thoughts that  _actually_ belonged to him Will said, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that. Would you mind repeating yourself?"

Rolling her eyes Beverly pulled in a long breath and repeated, well it'd be the first time Will was hearing it but in reality she had it about three times, "I said, your phone has been ringing on and off for the past ten minuets."

"Oh. Thank you." Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Will waited for it to ring again and then swiftly answered it. "Hello, yes this is he." Will's eyebrows slowly came together in confusion before they shot up in shock. "N-no that's not... not possible… Y-yes I," Will pulled in an uneasy breath and continued, "I understand. And of course I'm alright with taking him in. Alright, goodbye." Sliding his phone back into his pocket Will stood in silence for a moment before running from the crime scene and straight to his car.

* * *

 

   Will sighed as he solemnly walked into the Alleghany Regional hospital and made his way towards the brunet nurse/receptionist currently working at the front desk. "Uhm. M-my name is Will Graham and I'm here to collect the personal affects of Bill Graham." Bill Graham had ultimately died from kidney failure which in itself had been caused by the copious amounts of alcohol he had imbibed in his fifty-two years. "Also d-do you know where I can find an Adam Graham?"

After click-clacking away at her keyboard the nurse said, "Adam Graham is on the second floor and you'll find him in the waiting room." After what seemed like a millennium later she continued speaking. "Aaaaand, it seems that Adam has the deceased Bill Graham's affects."

As soon as she was finished speaking, Will was off and moving toward the elevators. Will slammed his hand down on the little two button and nervously waited for the elevator to reach its destination. 

* * *

 

   "Will?" Adam Raki, née, Graham looked up as the familiar tapping of his brother's boots drew his attention. "What are you doing here, y-you should be at work." After all it was only three fifteen in the afternoon and Will only ended his last lecture of the day at around five. "I'm not wrong am I? Is it Saturday? No, no it's- it's not Saturday. Can't be that was, was cereal day..." Adam felt his breath leave him as the events of the day finally crashed over him like a wall of too much emotion, emotion that Adam's mind was  _not_ made to handle.

Will could tell that his forty-five second younger brother was quickly spiraling into a panic attack and moved in to try and help.  "Adam," He spoke in a clear and calming voice.  "Adam I in need you to calm down. It's okay, I'm right here and I won't let anything happen to you. Promise." Reassurance that someone was there to help Adam usually calmed the autistic boy down. Will had knelt down to Adam's level so he would feel that Will wasn't trying to overpower him. He had also held his hands out, palms up, and offering comfort which Adam accepted by wrapping his arms around Will in a shocking display of affection.

Adam gripped the back of Will's jacket, dragging in deep breaths of his brother's scent as his mind slowly began to settle. "C-can we go home yet?" Adam wasn't stupid, in fact he had a very high IQ, and he knew he would never be returning to the apartment he had once shared with his father. And while the change would be difficult he would slowly learn a new schedule and a new way of doing things. "I... I do  _not_ want to be here anymore."

"Yes, yes we can _definitely_ go home." Will pulled Adam up and slowly shuffled himself and his twin from the hospital that had caused them so much pain.

**Author's Note:**

> So this sucked. I'm so sorry.  
> But y'know if you want to see something specific like Hannibal meeting Adam or Mason being a douche to Will&Adam. I'm Definitely going to write Adam and the puppies.


End file.
